I Love You Waddles
by marehami
Summary: Mabel is faced with a very grown-up decision in regards to what is best for her beloved pet pig
1. Chapter 1

Hey fanfic friends! It's been awhile, but I am proud to say that this will be the first story I write as a official college graduate! I hope with all the money that college cost me that as a graduate I will be a better writer than I was before! I got a new laptop as a graduation present, so I figured the best way to break this bad boy in is with a new fanfic! It will be a gravity falls fanfic (why mess with a good thing) and while it will be a shorter story it will not be quite a one shot. This story takes place in the alternate universe I created where the twins are living in gravity falls full time after the death of their parents (I swear I don't hate Mr. and Mrs. Pines….It's just we know so little about them). Anyways that is about all I want to say before we get this party started! As always any reviews and feedback are appreciated and recommended. Now that I am out of school for awhile I am hoping to do a chapter a day (I think it keeps the summer blues away). Without further delay please enjoy!

It was a cold, crisp, January day in the sleepy town of Gravity Falls, Oregon. It was the type of day that would have most people feeling the winter blues. Christmas and New Years had passed, and Valentines day was far enough away that it was easy to fall into a winter flunk, however this was far from the case for a spunky thirteen year old girl who lived in the small novelty shop at the edge of town.

"EVERYONE GIVE IT UP FOR AMERICA'S FAVORITE FIGHTING FRENCHMAN! LAFAYETTE!" Mabel Pines bellowed as she threw back a blanket she had draped between her and her twin brothers bed, revealing her beloved pet pig Waddles wearing an adorable revolutionary war costume pretending to be the French general from the musical Hamilton. Mabel giggled as she beat boxed and sung along to guns and ships with her best friend. Dressing Waddles up in costumes and imagining grand theatrical performances was one of her favorite things to pass the time, and after receiving the Hamilton album as a Christmas gift from Dipper she had been absolutely obsessed. Once the song finished Waddles curled up into a ball….a sure sign that while he loved spending time with his master, he was still a pig who needed plenty of beauty sleep.

Mabel smiled at the small swine and shrugged "alright…..cuddle break, sheesh I knew theatre people were supposed to be demanding Waddles, but you are too much…..I still love you though," she assured as she curled up next to her pet. Soon the two were curled up enjoying a nice, cozy nap when all of a sudden….."AHHHHHHHHH" a gruff sounding scream from downstairs shouted, startling Mabel and Waddles awake.

Downstairs Mabel's great uncle and legal guardian was having a fit. Mabel gathered Waddles into her arms and carried him down to investigate. Now Stan Pines had been the guardian of both Dipper and Mabel for about six months, and while he never was the most sensible man on earth he had really appeared to calm his gruffer personality after their parents died. He felt a somewhat stable home environment would be the least he could do for the kids he really did love, today however he had taken a bit of a relapse back into his old ways. "MABEL HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO PLEASE KEEP YOUR PIG AWAY FROM MY PROJECTS…JUST LOOK AT WHAT HE DID TO MY PI PIE!" Stan cried. Mabel's eyes darted over to an empty pie tin, where Stan had been baking a pie ironically enough shaped like the mathematical symbol for pie, hoping to take advantage of the fact that the tourists that came in to see the beauty of an Oregon winter would be hungry for something hot that he could pass off as a rare oddity. This plan was thwarted, however when Waddles got a little too hungry.

"Grunkle Stan I'm sorry, but it's in Waddles natural instinct to go after food that's hot, yummy, and burnt like yours," Mabel said sweetly hoping to soften Grunkle Stan with her girlish charm, and on most days it would probably work, but Grunkle Stan had fallen into that dreaded winter slump and was not interested in hearing any excuses, "I'm sorry too pumpkin, but I think it would be best for you and Waddles to go outside for a little while, while I bake a new pie. I learned my lesson about sticking the little rascal outside alone this summer, but I see no problem in sending you outside with him. I just can't have that pig wrecking things around here," Stan said trying to maintain calmness, but still stern enough that Mabel figured it would be best for her to do as he said. She put Waddles on his lease and headed out the front door.

"Darn pig….always messing stuff up…..if Mabel didn't love him so much I wouldn't tolerate him…..sometimes I just wish he would disappear," Stan said as he threw the used pie tin in the trash. All of a sudden he heard the distinct sound of tires trying desperately to break, followed by an almost inhuman scream for Mabel. Stan froze in time for a moment, his greatest fear in life was having anything happen to those kids, and this was like a moment straight out of a nightmare. He rushed towards the door when he was bombarded by his beloved niece, but before he could hug her and thank the heavens above that she was well she let out a terrified sob, "Grunkle Stan…..Waddles…Waddles was hit by a car!" Mabel sobbed.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey fanfic friends! I am so so sorry that this has been so late! I have been really busy these past few days! Just a heads up that I have several big and exciting projects coming up this summer, so be on the lookout for those! This story I am planning to be about 3 chapters total, with tonight's chapter being hopefully the longest (and hopefully the best) as always support and reviews are always appreciated! Enjoy you guys!

Within minutes (thanks to Stan's crazy driving) he and Mabel were briskly walking into the Gravity Falls Animal Hospital. Waddles was wrapped up in Stan's coat being carried in his arms. When the receptionist got a look at the state of the unresponsive pig she immediately rang for the Vet. He called forth several vet techs and they began to wheel Waddles to the back with Mabel running behind quickly in toe. "I am sorry sweetie, you can't come back here now." the vet said in a gentle, but firm tone. Mabel shouted behind the closing door, "NO WADDLES!" she was inconsolable as Stan laid a gentle hand on her shoulder and lead her to a couch. "It's ok, pumpkin…." he said sitting the girl on his lap. She wiped her tears on his shirt trying desperately to calm down.

"Grunkle Stan well he be alright?" she asked, her eyes filling up with more tears. Stan wasn't sure how to respond. On the one hand he didn't want to lie to her, and tell her he knew something for sure when he did not, but on the other hand she had lost so much in these past few months that he felt obligated to give her a glimmer of hope. "I'm sure he will pumpkin, I am sure he will," he said as he rubbed deep circles on her back trying to soothe her.

Suddenly Lazy Susan walked into the clinic carrying a small orange tabby cat in her arms. She calmly checked in, and gave her beloved pet a quick pat before noticing Stan and Mabel. "Stanley! Mabel! What a pleasant surprise! Well…this place is not always the most pleasant….what brings you both here?" she said sitting down beside them. Mabel began to cry while Stan rubbed her back. After a moment Mabel looked up at Susan and took a deep breath, "Waddles and I were walking near the shack when this crazy car speed towards us, and before I knew what was happening I felt Waddles push me out of the way….and….and the car hit him….instead of me!" she said breaking down into tears all over again. Stan hugged her even tighter, realizing how close he really came from losing his precious niece. "Waddles saved your life….what a brave pig" Susan said as she clutched her heart.

"What are you doing here Ms. Susan? Is one of your cats sick?" Mabel said wiping her tears on the sleeves of her sweaters trying to change the subject away from Waddles for a moment. "Well kind of sweetie….you see Aaron Purr is very old, so I have opted to bring him in for an operation that will hopefully add a few more precious years to his life," Susan said as she crossed her fingers for good luck.

"Aaron Purr?" Mabel said managing a slight giggle. "Oh yes, I've always loved history….my husband taught history at the high school for years before he passed away,"

"Oh I'm sorry Ms. Susan," Mabel said grabbing Susan's hand in an attempt to comfort her.

"Oh I'm not sweetie….my husband was a pain in the hindquarters!" she said with a laugh, which got Mabel to laugh as well. "Trust me dear, Aaron Purr is a far more loving companion, a word of advice honey stick with animals!" Susan said attempting to raise her lazy eye in a wink.

Mabel tried to smile, but she found it so hard to imagine sticking with an animal when the animal she loved so much was fighting for his life. She grabbed her Grunkle's hand for support. "Grunkle Stan, when are we gonna hear about Waddles?" Mabel asked innocently. "Soon pumpkin, I promise," Stan said allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder, which was something she did often when sad.

Suddenly Dr. Smiley the head vet came out of the double doors with a blank expression on his face. Mabel instantly rushed to him, "Dr. Smiley is Waddles ok? Can I see him now?" Mabel asked frantically. Dr. Smiley gave her a sympathetic smile, "not yet sweetheart, can I talk to your Grunkle for a minute?" he asked gently. Stan stood up from his seat and walked away from Mabel so he and the Dr. could talk privately.

"How's he looking doc?" Stan asked carefully. The Dr. gave him a serious frown and spoke in a hushed tone. "Mr. Pines this is very difficult for me to say this, but Waddles is not showing any signs of improvement, and he is in a lot of pain….I'm sorry to say that I think it would be best if we went ahead and put him down," the Dr. said staring at his feet.

"Absolutely not!" Stan snapped at him. "After all that girl has lost there is no way in heck she is losing that pig!". "I understand, this is a very painful decision, and certainly not one to take lightly, but you and Mabel must think of what is best for Waddles," the vet said plainly.

"I gotta go talk to her about it," Stan said turning away from the doctor walking towards his poor niece. Mabel rushed up to him, "Grunkle Stan, what did the vet say? Is Waddles gonna be ok?" Mabel said as her chocolate brown eyes looked up at Stan pleading. Stan took a deep breath and bent down, so he could make eye contact with the girl. "Mabel….honey….Waddles is in bad shape, and he's in a heck of a lot of pain….and….and he suggested that we put Waddles to sleep," "NOOOOOO" Mabel screamed trying to push past Stan with all her might, collapsing into tears in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey friends! Sorry for the late upload, fun fact I had written this last chapter and then somehow managed to lose it! I wanted to just give up and go to bed, but then I came across a video of Stan calling Mabel pumpkin and it gave me the much needed motivation to finish up this story before bed….inspiration can come from really weird places huh? anyways I know this is a shorter story, but I am pretty happy with it! Reviews from you guys give me life, and you all can look forward to lots of fun uploads this summer (and then grad school will start and I will drop off the face of the earth! Haha) anyways summer is just getting started so for now enjoy the final chapter of I Love You Waddles

Mabel sobbed into her Grunkle's arms for what felt like an eternity. She soaked his shirt as well as her own sweater with her salty tears. Stan didn't care, this was an impossible decision for his young niece, and while it broke his heart this was a decision she had to make for herself. All he could do was hold her and try to comfort her through the decision no matter what it was. It felt as though the two of them were alone in that vet office, but while she sobbed people did come in and out and one of those was Lazy Susan who had been called to the back of the clinic to check on her cat after the operation. She felt terrible for Mabel and Stan, but the reality was there was nothing that she could do. After what felt like years Mabel managed to calm herself enough to speak, "Grunkle Stan….do you think that pigs go to heaven?"

Stan honestly didn't know what to say. To be honest despite a modest Jewish upbringing he had not carried a great deal of faith into his adult life. Sure the idea of a kind and loving father who would one day welcome all of his children into paradise was a comforting one, but when you grow up with a father as cold and distant as his earthly father, faith was hard to come by. On the other hand, after what Dipper and Mabel had been through these past few months he had to at least try to hold onto some form of hope that at the end of all the pain and suffering of life we would be reunited with the ones we love in a better world. "You know pumpkin…I don't know much about the souls of pigs, but I gotta imagine a pig as special and well loved as Waddles would have a pretty darn important spot in heaven. A place where he can roll in the mud, eat whatever he wants, bother your ma and pa endlessly, and send em the message that their little princess is doing well," Stan said gently. He knew it was idealistic, but after what Mabel had been through sometimes a little idealism was just what she needed.

She took a moment to think and then finally spoke up, "that seems like it's much better than suffering and being in pain…..Grunkle Stan….I think I need to go say goodbye to Waddles," Mabel said as her voice began to crack and tears flowed anew. Stan embraced her tightly, not ever wanting to let her go. He wanted more than anything to protect her from the harshness of the world and keep her safe in his arms, but he knew he had to let her go face this. She pulled away from the hug and he held on to her hands as he spoke, "want me to come with you sweetie?" Mabel shook her head as she turned to head through the double doors to the room that held her best friend. As Stan watched her go he couldn't help but feel a sense of pride at how strong his niece was.

When Mabel entered the small room that held her beloved pet she could feel her heart break in two. Lying on the cold table was her sweet Waddles. He had an I.V. tube in one stubby leg and a cast over another one and was covered in sores and scars. The vet gave Mabel a sympathetic look. Gravity Falls was the kind of small town where everybody knew everybody else, so he was aware of the pines family tragedy from this summer, and while he hated this part of his job he lost pets on a daily basis and his heart had a fence around it for these things. "I will be right outside if you need me sweetie," the vet said gently as he left the room, Mabel hardly heard him though her mind was elsewhere.

She slowly approached the table where her pig lay and began gently talking to him, "hey Waddles, how ya doing? I'm not doing so great either…..Thank you for saving my life earlier…..I know that you are in a lot of pain, and….and I don't want you to hurt Waddles….The vet….he's gonna give you something to stop the pain, and when you wake up….you'll be in heaven…..say hello to mom and dad when you see them…you'll be able to recognize them just look for people who look like Dipper and I…..Dipper's sorry he couldn't say goodbye….he's on a trip with Soos, but….but he loves you too, and Grunkle Stan does too…..but they don't love you nearly as much as I do…..oh Waddles I can't give up on you! I won't give up on you! You never gave up on me! Oh Waddles please wake up! Please wake up!" Mabel pleaded as she wept into his hair. She wept for several minutes before she heard something truly miraculous, Waddles began to slowly open his eyes.

"WADDLES!" Mabel cried as she hugged her pig, "GRUNKLE STAN COME QUICK!" Mabel said overjoyed. Stan and the vet rushed in and sure enough Waddles was awake and aware. The vet couldn't believe his eyes and instantly started checking the pig's vital signs and reviewing charts. Stan walked over and put one arm around Mabel and another around the pig and embraced them in a happy group hug. Suddenly they noticed Lazy Susan standing in the doorway looking an odd mix of happy and heartbroken.

"Aaron Purr has died," she said plainly. Stan and Mabel immediately looked at each other and Stan stepped forward, "aww Susan I'm sorry, would you like us to give you a ride home?" he asked sincerely. Susan shook her head, "no thank you Stanley, I think i'll walk," she began to head for the door when Mabel ran over and embraced her. She smiled at the girl and ruffled her hair before walking back towards the lobby.

Stan followed her out of a sense of obligation to make sure she is alright, "Hey Susan….I'm really sorry about your cat…." Stan said gently. Susan turned and managed a small smile, "It's alright Stanley, Aaron Purr lived a long and wonderful life, and I have plenty more cats at home….but that poor little girl only has you, her brother, and that pig, so I'm glad for her…." Stan smiled at her, "That's kind of you Susan….you know we aren't your traditional family, but I love those kids, I didn't really understand what love was growing up, but I really realized once I became responsible for those kids that I would be willing to die for them….kind of like what that pig did today…..haha guess you can learn lessons from those animals after all,"

Susan nodded, "they are wonderful teachers, and just for the record Stanley I think you are a wonderful guardian….those kids are lucky to have you," Stan blushed slightly, "I'm the lucky one Susan…..so ummm hey…..if you are ever free, maybe you would like to come by for dinner sometime? I'm still not the best cook in the world, but the kids say I'm gettin better," Susan smiled as she grabbed her coat, "I'd like that Stanley," she smiled and waved as she walked into the cold Oregon night.

Stan smiled as he turned back into the room where Mabel was sitting with Waddles. The vet handed him a prescription for pain medicine and instructions on how to care for Waddles at home, and left the two of them alone again. Mabel walked over and sat in Stan's lap, "Grunkle Stan I have another question," she said.

"Of course pumpkin, anything" he said gently. "Why did Waddles get better but Aaron Purr didn't? Ms. Susan loved him as much as I love Waddles," Stan thought for a long time, "You know pumpkin that's one question I can't answer, probably won't be able to in this life, but ya know Susan has lots of people who love her just like you do, and somethin tells me that she will be just fine,"

"Just like us?" Mabel asked innocently.

"Just like us pumpkin," Stan said hugging her.


End file.
